Infant toiletries traditionally comprise a number of different products which are required for both cleaning and conditioning the infant. These include wet tissues known as wet-wipes, various types of creams and lotions, disinfectant solutions, diapers and diaper disposal packets.
When changing the diaper of an infant, several of the aforementioned products are required simultaneously such as wet-wipes, moisturizing lotion and a new diaper. Dispensing or obtaining these products, as the case may be, is usually done with one hand by the person changing the diaper as the other hand is required for securing the infant. At such times it is often difficult, if not traumatic, for the changer to complete the task in the most expeditious and simplest manner. This difficulty is further exacerbated by the infant crying and requiring a bottle further distressing the changer.
Typically, even in the event that an infant has a changing area with all the required toiletries set-up for the changer, these toiletries need to be accessed individually by the changer for example, opening a tube of cream; opening a packet of wet-wipes and removing them; and taking a new diaper from its storage packet. Often however, the required toiletries are scattered and the task of accessing them is thereby made more difficult. Of particular relevance to the invention is cases, where the infant is travelling and requires a diaper change in an environment not having all the toiletries laid out—whereby this problem is further exacerbated. This scenario often results in the changer frantically searching or all the required toiletries, laying them out an accessing them. The use of one-handed lotion dispensers does alleviate some of the abovementioned problems, however they are not suitable for travel as the contents are easily dispensed which would spill into the infant toiletry bag.
Further, travel size toiletries are typically small in size relative to standard toiletries. As a result the individual toiletries, when not placed in a contained area of a carrier bag—tend to roll around the bag and often make rapid location of the toiletries somewhat difficult. In addition, infant toiletries are typically stored in containers which are non-deformable and not transparent. As such, it is not possible to gage the quantity of contents remaining without opening the container. Even with transparent containers—solid colored lotions cover the internal walls of the container thereby preventing the quantity of contents to be assessed by simply looking or squeezing the container.
It is an object of the invention to at least partially ameliorate the abovementioned disadvantages associated with locating and accessing infant changing toiletries. In particular, the invention seeks to facilitate a one-handed accessing of numerous toiletries, which are stored in a disposable but multi-use storage container.